disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor Doom
Dr. Victor von Doom is an armored super-villain and ruler of the nation of Latveria. He is also the archenemy of the Fantastic Four. He is Marvel's main antagonist. He is voiced by Maurice LaMarche, and Lex Lang in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Doctor Doom was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. Background Personality Doctor Doom is a mischievous mastermind evil scientist. He downplays his enemies, just as on Spider-Man and his team. He takes precautions and plans his actions beforehand, operating calmly and not letting petty insults or mockery distract him. But under this demeanor, he is a psychopath bent on world domination with an arrogant tone towards anyone other than himself, especially his rival Reed Richards. Physical appearance Doom is a tall man, with brown eyes. His most notable feature is the vibranium armor he wears to cover his face and his whole body except his eyes. Over his armor he wears a green tunic with a green hood over his face which it is attached with yellow clasps on the chest. He has a brown belt with a yellow clasp around his waist. Powers and Abilities *'Genius-level intellect' *'Technopathy' *'Diplomatic Immunity' Equipment *'Vibranium armor' **'Vision powered gauntlets' **'Energy lasers' Appearances ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Doctor Doom kidnaps Wasp and Susan Richards, as he suspects one of them is a Skrull. The Avengers and Fantastic Four face Doom to aid their friends, but Doom leaves everyone go after he confirms his suspicions; while Wasp is the real deal, Sue has been replaced by a Skrull. Doom later comes to Iron Man to tell him that he knew that Iron Man was working on a Skrull detector. Doom gave Iron Man a chip which will allow Iron Man's armor to do a genetic "reset" on the Skrull's DNA, exposing their true forms, as the chip was incompatible with Doom's armor but that is all the help Doom will give - fighting the Skrulls is beneath him, and what lackies like Iron Man are for. He then left Iron Man to go fight the Skrulls himself. Ultimate Spider-Man Doom send out his Mark VI to be captured by Spider-Man and co when they invaded Latveria. They brought it to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters and tried to destroy the power reactor. After Spider-Man and co. defeated the Mark VI he broadcast on S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier screen and threatened them to not invade Latveria again. Some time later, when Spider-Man loses Captain America's Shield, it ends in the Latverian embassy where Doom gets it. Spider-Man and Captain America face the dangers of the embassy to recover it before Doom can analyze and duplicate the alloy it's made of. Doom escapes in a ship, but as he enters American airspace he can be arrested. Doom calmly surrenders himself, stating his dignitaries will have him out in a short time. Avengers Assemble'' Doctor Doom appears in "The Avengers Protocol," where he is receiving a holographic message from Red Skull to join his Cabal. In "The Serpent of Doom," Doctor Doom fights the Avengers where he manages to obtain Ulik's weapon Codgel. The Avengers tracked the Codgel's energy signature to the Latverian Embassy and battled Doctor Doom and his Doombots. Doctor Doom used the modified Codgel to release the Midgard Serpent with hopes of using it to conquer the globe. After a battle with the Avengers, he and the Midgard Serpent were banished to the Realm Below using the extra-dimensional portal that was used by Ulik. Gallery Trivia *Even though he is considered Marvel's main antagonist and has battled most of the superheroes in the comics he is (as of 2019) yet to appear in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, this is because Fox owned the rights to him and most of the primarily Fantastic Four villains. External links *Doctor Doom on the Ultimate Spider-Man Wiki *Doctor Doom on the Marvel Database Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:European characters Category:Villains Category:Animated characters Category:Avengers Assemble characters Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes characters Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Magic Users Category:Scientists Category:Wizards Category:Sorcerers Category:Acquired characters